


Watermark

by Retrcmoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retrcmoon/pseuds/Retrcmoon
Summary: I am still obsessed with GO as one should and watching the video planted bad boy Hyuck into my brain so-also MAJORLY inspired bythismark andthishyuck
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 2





	Watermark

**Author's Note:**

> I am still obsessed with GO as one should and watching the video planted bad boy Hyuck into my brain so-
> 
> also MAJORLY inspired by this mark and this hyuck

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg


End file.
